


Stains

by blaindersonkummel



Series: Klaine Advent 2017 [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: Banter, Dialogue-Only, Domestic, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 11:11:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12910695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blaindersonkummel/pseuds/blaindersonkummel
Summary: Short, sweet, and to the point. That's so unlike me.Written for Day 3 of Klaine Advent 2017Prompt: "Collapse"





	Stains

**Author's Note:**

> Read on Tumblr [here](http://blaindersonkummel.tumblr.com/post/168173517748/klaine-fic-stains).

“Kurt, I’m really, really, really sorry.”

“Not good enough, Blaine.”

“But it was an accident! I genuinely thought it would work!”

“Uh huh.”

“I really did!”

“You thought that squirting mustard on top of a red wine stain on our carpet would actually help the situation?”

“I saw it on a Buzzfeed forum!”

“And we all know how reliable Buzzfeed is, huh?”

“Look, I really am sorry.”

“Your argument is seriously collapsing here, darling.”

“I can make it up to you.”

“I doubt it.”

“I’ll give you full control of the TV remote this week.”

“Nice try but you know we both love the same shows anyway."

“I- I’ll do all the laundry from now on!”

“If you think I’m letting you near my clothes when you fell for that stain trick, you’re highly mistaken, sweetheart.”

“I’ll go buy you a cheesecake from that bakery you love!”

“Blaine, you know my director has us all eating nothing but chicken salads for the run up to opening night.”

“I’ll let you do that thing to me you’ve always wanted to try with the handcuffs.”

“…”

“…”

“Deal.”


End file.
